


Hijinks & Broken Walls

by MS700_Rhi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU where everything is calm, Author cannot write for shit, Byleth Twin AU, Claude Von Riegan/ Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd but in a really close platonic way, Claude von Riegan basically causing shit, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Dialogue Heavy, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Don't Have to Know Canon, Edelgard is actually a sneaky bastard, Everybody Lives, Fem Byleth is called Bylese, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hilda Sylvain and Dorothea get up to shit, House Leaders Become Friends, Kinda Wholesome, Midnight feasts, No Spoilers, Parties, Platonic Relationships, Pranks, Pre-Time Skip, Sibling Bonding, Tea Parties, The Byleths just want everyone to get along, They all get up to shit, Twin Byleths, a tiny bit of angst, school shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS700_Rhi/pseuds/MS700_Rhi
Summary: Byleth and Bylese Eisner begin to realise that the house leaders and their students are very distant from each other and begin to scheme together to bring all of the houses together-They immediately regret it.Chaos ensues; Parties, Pranks, Midnight Feasts, Fights, Rivalries and Dumb Teenage Drama.The Eisner twins sure have a lot of shit on their hands but soon they come to embrace the hijinks, the shenanigans and the comical antics.But something good does end up developing out of the mayhem; a friendship between the three house leaders begins to bloom and as they work to spend time with and appreciate each other and their differences, they begin to realise that they may be more similar than they expected.The Fire Emblem Three Houses kids get up to mischief while the Eisner twins try to reign them in and even join in on occasion while the three houses leaders try their best to become friends. Things get awkward quickly.





	1. A Problem & A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bylese has a small grievance which she conveys to her brother, Byleth. After discussion both of them set out to find a certain bow-wielding noble who may be able to help them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Female Byleth is called Bylese!]

As Bylese made her way through the halls of Garreg Mach Monastery, she felt the suns rays shining down on her face. The quiet hum of students moving their way around the Officer's Academy soothed her mind as she continued her walk through the corridors. As she passed by the common rooms, she observed the students as they went about their daily routines. The Golden Deer were crowded around the one and only Claude Von Riegan; heir to the Leceister Alliance and leader of the Golden Deer house. The Blue Lions were all sparsely dispersed across their common area with their leader; Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Prince of Faerghus, deep in conversation with Dedue; his right-hand man. Finally, Bylese found herself outside the common room belonging to the Black Eagles. Though the area was considerably quiet, Bylese could catch a glimpse of Edelgard; the leader of the Black Eagle house and heir to Adrestia, with Hubert and Ferdinand in the corner of the room. 

As Bylese moved on, she reflected on how closed off the houses seemed, how nobody seemed to really interact outside of their own close circles within their houses. She felt a little afflicted as she queried as to how relationships could form outside of their respective houses. And most unfortunate of all- how distant the house leaders seemed with each other, apart from the occasional sparring match, Bylese really couldn't recall when she really saw the house leaders take the time to actually hang out together. 

Bylese reached her personal quarters and, exhausted from a long day of sparring, swung the door open. Her twin brother, Byleth, had perched himself on the side of her bed, book in hand and upon her arrival, lifted his head.

"Long day?"

Bylese flopped on the bed next to him and sighed, signalling her answer. Byleth hummed in response. When they were both together, the Eisner twins never had to speak much, though they were both people of few words, those words were even fewer when they decided to spend their time together. They sat for a few moments in comfortable silence, Bylese sinking her head into the sheets and Byleth lightly skimming through the book in his hands. After a few moments Bylese let out a huff and Byleth turned his attention her once more, cocking his head slightly at his younger twin sister.

"Brother, do you ever consider how closed our houses seem to be"

"hm..?"

Bylese sighed, "They do not seem to interact outside of their houses"

"And that bothers you?", Bylese exhaled softly at Byleth's response, he nodded to himself.

"I think so"

Silence again. Though it was not uncomfortable, no- it was more of a thoughtful stillness. Bylese shifted as she observed the concentration in her brother's dark blue eyes.

"And you think we should interfere?" Byleth's face twisted into something only Bylese recognised as his rare smirk. She rolled over onto her back so she was watching him upside down,

"Perhaps..." she stated, a slight roguish smile adorning her face. 

"I cannot think of much we can do" Byleth lifted his finger towards his face in a thoughtful manner. Bylese shook her head in agreement,

"Neither can I"

Byleth hummed again, shaking his head slightly- then he stopped. Bylese noticed the change in her brother's demeanour and rolled back onto her stomach, a questioning expression decorating her features.

"You have an idea?"

Byleth shook his head again, a smile creeping onto his usually stoic face.

"No, but I do know a particular little fawn who may"

* * *

"Me? Aww teach, I'm flattered, really"

After giving Bylese a well-deserved rest, the Eisner twins had made their way towards the Golden Deer common area; looking to locate a certain bow-wielding noble who may be able to assist them and after locating him, conveyed their concept to him. The boy, quite amused that two of the academies most esteemed professors had approached him for guidance, was more than happy to help. The pink-haired girl at his side bolted up once she heard the proposition of the twins, clapping her hands together,

"Oooh yes, bringing the houses together? That does sound like a wonderful idea!"

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I think some bonding time would do us a whole lotta good" Claude frowned for a moment "Especially us house leaders, we've been pretty distant lately"

Hilda nodded in approval,

"Exactly! That's why we should throw a party!" Hilda declared,

"A party?" Bylese cocked her head in a questioning fashion, "I'm not sure everyone would appreciate a gathering of that nature"

Claude's face suddenly lit up, a sly grin plastering itself across his face,

"I have an idea" he beamed

"And what might that be?" Byleth inquired,

"We should throw a midnight feast!" He threw his fist in the air triumphantly, evidently proud of his idea.

"That is a great idea, Claude!" Hilda gushed, clasping her hands together in excitement.

"Claude, you know that Rhea prohibits parties of that variety," Bylese said, concern lining her voice. Claude merely shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly,

"Yeah, so what? We've got teach with us and you know how much Lady Rhea favours him, both of you in fact,"

"He makes a good point," Byleth chimed in, "Maybe we could coerce Lady Rhea into allowing this to go through,"

"Oooor~" Hilda broke in, a mischievous simper radiating across her face, "We don't tell her and if we get caught you two can worm us out of it!"

"Hilda!" Claude gasped, reeling back in mock horror "How could you ever suggest we do that to the proffesors!" He turned to the twins and shrugged again,

"I mean, unless you want to" he winked playfully. 

Bylese sighed acknowledging that Hilda may be right; if they went to Rhea now, she would be more likely to deny their idea and it would all be over but if they went along with the plan without telling her then not only would it be easier for them make an excuse but there would be a chance that they _wouldn't_ get caught. Glancing at her brother she realised that he was considering the same thing. She turned to the two students and nodded hesitantly

"Fine... let's do this," she said "But if we get caught," she turned to her brother, bearing a sly smirk "We're blaming _you_,"

"That's the spirit teach!" Claude grinned, pleasantly surprised by the comical mood surrounding his professor and his sister.

"Great, great! Now that that's sorted, I'm going to go find someone to do all of the preparation for me- Oh Raphael~" Hilda sauntered over to the other side of the common area where Raphael and Ignatz were chatting.

"Don't worry about it guys," Claude winked again, "I'll talk to the other house leaders and convince them to join us." He then said his goodbyes before he and the professors parted. As they left the common area, Bylese looked over at her older twin brother and they locked eyes. Without having to say anything they both already knew what the other was going to say.

_"This may get wild"  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me, I haven't written in so long so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things! Byleth and Bylese will realise their mistake soon lmao.


	2. Progress & Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude pitches the idea of the midnight feast to the other house leaders and Hilda helps him de-stress as he begins to take the planning a little too seriously.

"A what?"

"A midnight feast!" 

"Claude that is utterly preposterous." The young prince sighed, turning away from the archer to set down his training lance. Claude inhaled deeply,

"Come on Dimitri, you know it'll be fun," He threw his hands back behind his head in an exasperated manner. "And we've got permission from teach and his sis, there's no need to worry!"

"Though I do trust the professors considerably it's more  _ you  _ that I'm worried about." Dimitri wiped the sweat from his brow as he and Claude left the training grounds. Claude pouted, feigning offence.

"Really Dimitri- I cannot fathom the thought that I could  _ possibly  _ do anything to make you consider me untrustworthy," Dimitri just shook his head lightly, a small smile adorning his face.

"No- It's not that I do not trust  _ you _ , Claude it is just that I really do not think this is something that you can pull off..." He trailed off for a while, contemplating what to say "Correctly?" Claude let out a hearty laugh

"Oh Dimitri, you amuse me so." he grinned, "Just say you don't trust me and let that be that." Dimitri shook his head again, disagreeing,

"I  _ do _ trust you, Claude, I really do but I really just do not think this is a good idea. If we get caught who knows what sort of trouble we may find ourselves in," 

Claude rolled his eyes, exasperated.

"Dimitri, you really need to let loose you know? Teach has got us covered you know he's Rhea favourite, it's going to be  _ fun _ ." Dimitri just groaned,

"Just think about it alright?" A sigh was the only response Claude received and he accepted it. At least it was something.

The rest of the walk back to the dorms were silent and Claude took the time to reflect on the professor's words. They really  _ were  _ distant with each other and the considerably awkward conversation that had transpired between the prince and the young alliance heir was definitive proof of that fact. Claude couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they could really all be friends. Maybe, just maybe- he could be one step closer to his dream. He hoped that teach was right and that after this feast, they would all become closer- even slightly. He turned to the prince who was walking beside him, maybe... one day he, Edelgard and Dimitri could become close friends, maybe... He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat, Dimitri was looking at him, seeming considerably more sheepish than before.

"I- I've decided that I will accept your proposition,"

"You what?" Claude found himself stopping in his tracks

"I will talk to my house about the midnight feast." Dimitri declared.

Claude grinned,

"I knew you'd come through eventually!" he nudged the prince in his side playfully and Dimitri let out a faint, meek, laugh. 

"So you have spoken to Edelgard?"

"Of course! Took a  _ little _ bit of convincing but I'm pretty sure she's on board." Dimitri nodded

"I shall ask Dedue, Mercedes and Ashe if they would be willing to assist with food preparation." Claude's face lit up

"Thanks, Dimitri we're going to need all the help we can get!" 

He was about to bid his goodbyes to the young prince when he abruptly paused.

"Hey, we should meet, tomorrow after classes" 

Dimitri angled his head slightly, his lidded eyes indicating his fatigue,

"What do you mean?"

Claude put his hands behind his head again, 

"All three of us should meet tomorrow behind the greenhouse, you know, to sort everything out."

Dimitri looked thoughtful for a moment,

"Alright, I shall be there" Dimitri nodded and with that, the two boys parted ways for their rooms.

* * *

"Professor Bylese!" 

The professor turned from where she was sitting with her older twin brother who was engrossed in another book, Flayn had bounded up to them, exhilaration plastered across her face.

"Flayn is anything the matter?" Flayn smiled brightly, excitement brimming in her eyes,

"Professor, I have heard from Claude that you are to hold a midnight feast and I have come to potentially lend my aid to you!"

"That's very nice Flayn, do you have any suggestions?" Flayn nodded enthusiastically,

"Yes! I do happen to be quite close to the kitchen staff, I may be able to ask them to perform a couple of favours for me."

Bylese gave a small smile,

"That would be nice Flayn, thank you."

Flayn grinned,

"Professor... Do you think that it should be possible that I could attend this feast? If I sneak out late enough at night, my brother shan't be able to catch me."

"Of course Flayn, though I feel as if we should invite Cyril as well" Flayn frowned for a moment,

"Though I would really like to, I feel as if he would only alert Lady Rhea"

Bylese sighed, knowing that Flayn was correct. Cyril was extremely faithful to Lady Rhea and letting him know that they were to attempt something that may go against her wishes would not sit well with him at all.

"I must agree, unfortunately, we must leave him out of this one," Bylese lamented the fact that the young Almyran boy would not be able to join them but accepted that it was indeed too risky to try.

"If there is anything else I can do please do not hesitate to ask!" 

Flayn bid her goodbye before she skipped off elsewhere.

Bylese heard a light cough and turned to where her brother was seated behind her, his hand on the now-closed book on the desk in front of him. She smiled at him, standing up from where she had been positioned opposite him.

"Should we head back then?"

Byleth nodded and moved to return the book back to the shelf situated behind them before they began to walk back to their personal quarters.

* * *

The pink-haired noble shook her head; perturbed by the stressed appearance of the archer at her feet. From her position on the edge of his bed, she lowered her hand, running her fingers through his hair softly,

"Really Claude, when I said I wanted someone to do all of the work for me, I didn't mean it like this." The boy beneath her merely groaned, perched at her feet on the floor, he raised his hand up to hers in his hair taking it- but said nothing.

"Claude you should really take a break, I'm sure the professor didn't mean for you to work yourself  _ this _ hard!"

Claude smiled up at his best friend who was looking back with an expression of worry. He sighed, resting his hand back in his lap as Hilda continued to play with his hair comfortingly. 

"I know, but teach really did trust  _ me  _ with this, I just can't afford to let him down." 

"You're not letting him down silly!" She laughed as she ruffled his hair a little, "You know the other house leaders are there too right? Don't just take in this whole load by yourself!" She ruffled his hair again, much rougher this time, causing a small surprised squeak from the boy below her.

"And you know what I say: 'If you don't want to do the work- get someone else to do it for you!'" Claude chuckled as he shooed Hilda's hand away from his hair,

"But unlike you Hilda, I'm not quite as lazy or fainéant as you nor do I hide the fact that I am too incompetent to actually complete anything under the guise of being 'a delicate flower'" Hilda puffed her cheeks up in annoyance and as Claude began to laugh wholeheartedly at his own joke, took the opportunity to swiftly strike him the face with his own pillow. Claude snorted in laughter as he seized the pillow from Hilda's hands and thwacked her in the stomach knocking her back onto his bed. There was silence for a few moments and Claude began to consider whether he'd actually hurt her.

"Hilda I-" A flash of pink swept past his face and before he could realise what had happened Hilda had tackled him into a bear hug, knocking them both onto the ground. They both erupted into giggles and as the evening went on, the only sound heard from the noble's room was lively laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a tiny bit of platonic Claude/Hilda fluff because why not!  
Sorry that this has been mostly focused on Claude and the Golden Deer so far, the next chapters will hopefully bring a little more focus towards the other house leaders and their houses!


End file.
